1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for processing image information in the form of electrical signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known in the art image recording in response to image signals obtained by photoelectrically reading image information, or transmission of said signals to a distant location. One of the advantages of processing the image information in the form of electrical signals lies in the possibility of forming a so-called network composed of plural stations for image signal processing mutually connected through transmission channels, thus enabling arbitrary signal transmission among said stations.
However, in such network system, it is difficult to display the read-out image on the display section of a CRT, etc. or the display section of a work-station having a keyboard, etc., and to transmit the read-out image which has been edited in a dialog system to a plurality of other work stations connected to the network, thereby performing display, printing, and so forth. Also, on the part of the image to be transmitted from the work station, it is not possible to transmit only a part of the image displayed on the CRT of the work station. Further, it is difficult to select the destination where the output is to be sent in both cases of outputting information produced at a certain work station to an output device in that work station and of transmitting such information to another work station.